The Wolf Within
by Dobby's Minion is at Hogwarts
Summary: Autumn Tyler is the new girl in town. Chad Newton is the leader of the pack that lives there. They're the number one pack in the United States of America. At first, two girls stand in Autumn's way of uniting with her mate. Soon, Manda becomes Autumn's friend and together, every one needs to save the pack from a band of rogues. Can Autumn save her pack and the lives that go with it?
1. Autumn Tyler

_**Hey guys! New story here. I've had this one up on other websites before, let's just hope that I can have this up here without being in trouble -.- It is a fanfic, mind you. I'd say it's Twilight, but there's no vampires, plus I hate those books (No offense, Twihards.)**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Autumn Tyler**_

I watched my feet as I walked through the busy and crowded hallway of Coltsville High School, being jostled by all the bodies quickly moving to get to their next class. I was new here at this school and I was trying not to be noticed. But I guess that doesn't work when you run into the hottest guy you've seen yet.

I looked up from the books that had been knocked out of my arms to see a tall boy. His hair was a sandy, dirty blond and was about two inches long. It made him look cute, giving him a boyish charm.

He gave me a safe and protected feeling. I felt a strong need to go and hug him for some reason…

He stood, smirking, with his arms folded across his chest. My eyes trailed over them slowly. _This kid is ripped. _

"Need help there?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick up my Chemistry book when a foot, wearing a red stiletto, kicked it away into the mass of students. I let out an irritated sigh and looked back up, blowing my brown hair out of my face in the process, to see a girl with beach blonde hair. Her red lips were pulled up into a mean smirk.

"Oops," she breathed. "Sorry."

I growled internally as the smirk returned. "Yeah," I said, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. "I'm sure you are. It's normal for bitches to be sorry to the better girls."

She looked taken aback, obviously unprepared for the new girl in town to call her a bitch. It seemed like she was the girl who owned the school. Well, not anymore.

Her brows creased and her eyes turned into a green inferno. "Chaddy," she whined to the boy standing beside her. "She called me a bitch."

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised, as she grabbed his arm and hugged it, looking up at him with pleading eyes. I let out a growl that was too low for human ears unintentionally and I felt more anger rising in me. _What was that? Am I…jealous? _He looked back at me, a hint of recognition in his eyes and rolled them. The girl seemed to notice the growl and narrowed her eyes.

"Go away, Nelly," he snapped. "No one needs your shit right now."

Nelly let out a _humph_ and turned away with her posse following her, the red stilettos on her feet clicking as she walked. I smiled gratefully at him as he walked the few feet to my book and picked it up.

"Thanks," I said as he handed it to me. "My name's Autumn, by the way."

He smiled back, his brown eyes warm. "You're welcome. My name's Chad." He looked down at the paper that I held in my hand. "What do you have next? I'll take you to your class."

I looked down at my schedule. "Uh…Pre Calc and Trig with…Mr. Bodener?"

Chad nodded and took my hand, sending sparks through my body and making butterflies flutter in my stomach. He started leading me down the long hallway towards a set of stairs. "That's what I have."

I felt a smile playing on my lips. I was so relieved to hear him say that; I'm sure I couldn't survive this school without him.

I followed him down the hall, my heart fluttering every time he looked back at me and smiled. We climbed the stairs and headed towards the first door on the right.

"Here we are," he said as he pushed open the door.

The teacher looked over his shoulder from where he was writing things on the board and glared at us. "Mr. Newton." Mr. Bodener nodded his head slightly to Chad. "Miss-" he began, cutting himself off.

"Tyler, sir," I informed him. "Autumn Tyler."

Mr. Bodener nodded his head. "Miss. Tyler, why are you late?"

I opened my mouth to reply when Chad spoke first. "She was with me."

I looked at him, surprised, then looked at the kids in the class. The few girls that were there glared at me with hatred in their eyes. I then realized that Chad's hand was still in mine and I squirmed beneath their gazes as Chad led me to the back of the classroom.

There were a few other guys hanging out there and laughing quietly, also wearing football jackets and not paying attention to what Mr. Bodener was writing on the board. I groaned internally. _Please tell me that these guys aren't jerks. _

The guys stopped laughing as I approached them from behind Chad. They looked at me with curious glances, then one of the guys smiled. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that twinkled with something that I didn't want to know about.

I heard Chad give him a low warning and the guy quickly looked away. A few of the guys looked at the boy with disgusted looks. What was going on?

"Guys," Chad said, making me jump a little. "This is Autumn. Autumn, this is Jay-" He pointed to the boy who had smiled at me. "Chris, Baden, Saxon, Luke, and Wes."

Chris, Luke, and Wes nodded in greeting, but Baden and Saxon glared me down. It was as if they didn't trust me…or they knew what I was.

I gulped and forced a smile. "Hey." With that, I slid into the seat in front of Wes, and Chad sat at the desk to my right.

He leaned over and whispered into my ear. "I know what you are," he breathed. I felt shudders go down my body and Goosebumps appeared on my arms. He chuckled lightly. "It's alright. I won't hurt you…if you join my pack."

I stopped breathing, my lips parted slightly. I peeked at him from the corner of my eyes as I nodded my head. He gave me a big grin that sent butterflies flying around my stomach once more. _What is wrong with you? _I asked myself with an annoyed voice.

"Great." He turned in his seat to face his friends. "Then I'll meet you out in the parking lot after school, alright?"

I nodded again, still unable to speak, when a girl with brunette hair walked over. "Uh, Chad," she said tightly. "I though you were coming to my house after school." She chuckled nervously.

Chad looked at her with a disgusted look. "Why would I go to your house, Manda? You're too much of a slut for my liking." He looked over at me and smiled. "Unlike Autumn."

My mouth dropped open as an exasperated "What?" flew from Manda's mouth.

My eyes widened as my face heated up. Chris and Jay chuckled lightly while Saxon got up from his seat and made his way towards Manda. She gulped and I heard her heart rate increase.

Saxon must me scary around here, but he didn't scare me. Nothing really did. Not since I saw my father shift in front of my eyes. He was the biggest wolf I had ever seen, with jet-black fur and blazing amber eyes.

I shook my head to send the memory out of my head and looked up in time to see Saxon shove Manda out of the classroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving Manda to bang on the door.

Mr. Bodener snapped his head up and glared at Saxon. "Mr. Welming! If you-" He stopped speaking as Chad fixed him with a hard glare. "Never mind," Mr. Bodener muttered and turned away. "Just…sit down."

I tuned back to look at Chad and he smiled once more. He reached forward and took my hand in his, sending sparks through me again. _What the hell is going on? _

I pulled my hand away and creased my brow. "Stop doing that," I snapped and grabbed my notebook out of my bookbag. Snatching my pen out of the front pouch, I started writing down the notes that were on the board.

What was going on with those sparks?

* * *

_**Alrighty! So, What did ya'll think of this chapter? I honestly think that it's a bit boring if you ask me, but as the story goes on, you should start enjoying it more. :)**_


	2. Eve and Carter

_**Here's Chapter two for you guys. I hope you like it a little better than the last chapter. :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Eve and Carter**_

I stood in the parking lot that was located in front of the high school by my dark blue Toyota Camry. I spotted Chad coming out of the double doors and smiled slightly. He walked up to me with his hands shoved into his pockets. Girls who passed by us glared at me for hanging out with the most popular guy in school on my first day. I guess they were too late to play the game of "Catch the Hottie."

"So," he started, coming to a stop in front of me. "I was thinking you could follow me to my house."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would I come to your house?"

He chuckled lightly and shook his head, grinning. "You are becoming one of my pack members," he paused, looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah?'

His grin widened. "Then let's go!"

**Chad's POV**

I stayed in the Pre Calc and Trig room after everyone left with Chris, Saxon, and Wes. They looked at me with surprise in their eyes as I looked at the door where Autumn had just left.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked. "Does she seriously not know that you're her mate?"

I looked back at the three guys that sat around me and nodded. "Apparently. I'm going to wait until she finds out."

"She should already know," Saxon piped up, his deep voice sounding menacing, even though he's not trying to sound it. "I mean, the way she looked at you was pretty obvious."

I growled lowly as I stood, slinging my bookbag over my shoulder. "Whatever," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "She's going to find out when she comes to my house after school."

I exit the school to see Autumn leaning up against her car in the parking lot. She smiled when she saw me and I made my way towards her, ignoring the comments of the girls I passed. The only person who had my attention was my mate. I stopped in front of her and we chatted for a minute or two before she climbed into her car. Quickly making my way to my Lamborghini SUV Concept, I climbed into the driver's seat and stuck the key in the ignition.

A knocking on my window had me groan. I looked over at my passenger side window to see Manda. I let out a growl and let my guard down.

-_Go away, Manda-_ I ordered her through mind-link, some of my Alpha tone leaking through. I saw her gulp but nod and walk away. I smirked as I pulled out of the parking space, watching as Autumn's Camry followed suit.

-_Chaddy_- Nelly's voice sang in my head and I growled. –_I have a surprise for you._-

-_What the hell do you want, Nelly?_- I snapped, unhappy that two pack sluts are trying to get me away from Autumn. –_I have some business to do._-

-_She's nothing important,_- Nelly pushed. –_What do you want with her anyway?-_

I growled again and put my guard up, speeding up once I turned out of the schools car park; Autumn's car sped out after me and I smiled.

**Autumn's POV**

I took the key out of the ignition as I stared at the large, three story house that was planted in front of me. It was a log house, but it was beautiful. There was a large glass window running down the front of the house from the third story to the first.

A knock on my window made me jump and I looked over to see Chad standing there, chuckling. I climbed out, pocketing my car keys as we made our way towards the magnificent house. Chad took my hand when we reached the front steps, sending those sparks through me.

He pushed opened the large door with floral decorated glass and I stood, frozen, in the doorway, awe-struck. I heard voices coming from my left and I looked to see a large living room. A corner couch was placed along the wall, a red velvet color. A glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room with a few magazines scattered on it. A huge flat screen TV hung on the wall with a wolf documentary flashing across the screen.

I rolled my eyes. _Of course. _Voices came closer while feet pounded on the oak stairway and a woman, looking around the age of twenty-five, appeared.

She stopped halfway down the stairs and looked at me with wide eyes. The woman took a quick breath, then started slowly down the stairs.

"Chad," she said, her voice soft. "Who's this?"

He looked at me and smiled brightly. "This is Autumn." She nodded and then looked at Chad, shock on her face. Were they speaking through mind-link?

"Oh," she finally said. She rushed forward and embraced me in a hug. "I'm Evelyn. You can call me Eve."

I hesitantly hugged her back. "Hello," I said while looking over her shoulder at Chad with an eyebrow raised.

He chuckled, then headed away back through the foyer to a room on the other side. I heard pots clank together and guessed that it was the kitchen.

Eve pulled back and smiled at me warmly. She then nodded and patted my shoulder before turning away and heading into a hallway to the side that I hadn't noticed. How big is this house?

A loud, booming voice sounded from down the hall. I flinched back from the harshness of the voice as Chad came rushing through the foyer to my side.

"Come on," he urged, pulling me towards a pair of sliding glass doors. "Let's go outback." I followed him without any arguments.

Once we were outside, we crossed the nicely cut lawn to sit on chairs that were set up beneath a willow tree with a stream running smoothly beside it. The sun slanted down through the leaves, giving the area a golden glow. I felt my breath being taken away at the sight before me.

Chad gave a breathy laugh and strode forward to the chairs, settling down in one. I followed suit and sat in the chair beside his as he reached for my hand.

The tingles shot up my arm and my brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Chad looked at me, shock and sadness written on his face. "You really don't know, do you?"

I shook my head, confused, as his thumb rubbed circles on the back of my hand. My eyes moved up his arm to his lips that pulled up into a smile.

"You're my mate," he said quietly. My eyes snapped away from his lips to his hand. I pulled mine away and looked at him once more. He nodded towards my hand that I held close to my neck. "Those tingles, or shocks, you've been feeling? Those are one of the signs." He paused. "Have you felt an unexplainable pull to me or a need to protect me?" I nodded and he smirked. "Then there you go."

I reached out for his hand and took it in mine, enjoying the tingles that shot up my arm. I smiled and looked back up at him, and idea forming in my mind. He wasn't expecting what I did next.

I jumped up from the chair and dashed for the pool, stripping off my clothes for I didn't want them to get ripped. I took one last step before shifting mid-stride.

I felt my bones change into those of a mammal much bigger and stronger than those of a human.

After shifting into a while wolf with grey specks, I landed on the ground with a thud on all four paws before turning and looking at Chad, giving him a wolfish grin.

He chuckled as he shook his head and took off his shirt. My face heated up as my eyes trailed over his pecks and abs before he shifted into a giant grey wolf.

He raced towards me, his paws thundering on the lush, green grass. I whipped around and took a giant leap, landing in the pool and creating a huge splash of water a second before another giant splash erupted.

I looked over at Chad before diving underneath the water and paddling with my paws towards him. He did the same and soon we were nose to nose.

I laughed loudly as a spoonful of cookie dough hit the back of Carter's head with a loud _thwack_. Chad's dad turned around and glared at me as Chad came into the kitchen. I heard him laugh before he reached forward and drew his finger through the cookie dough. I rolled my eyes, but then gasped as something cold hit my face.

I shot daggers at Carter, who was trying to hold back a bark of laughter, and wiped the cookie dough off of my cheek, but I didn't get much off before Chad came over and licked it off my face.

"Ew!" I pulled away as Carter roared into laughter. "Chad, that's disgusting!"

Chad looked at me with a large grin as he shrugged. "What can I say? A girl with cookie dough on her face? I couldn't resist."

I made a face as I hit his shoulder before jumping off of the stool I was sitting on and heading up the stairs to the bathroom. I passed Eve on the way and she rolled her eyes.

After I was done cleaning off my face, I headed back downstairs. I squeaked in surprise as strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the living room. It was then that I noticed that these arms didn't send tingles through me.

A gruff voice sounded close to my ear. "Make any sound and you'll live to regret it."

I screamed as loud as I could, my voice being muffled slightly by the hand covering my mouth. I heard shouts and rumbling growls before everything went red through my anger. I bit down on the hand before shifting into my wolf.

-_Autumn!_- Chad shouted in my head. –_Get out of here!-_

I shook my head as I leapt forward at the man, my lips pulled back into a snarl. _–No!- _I snapped. _–I am not leaving you!-_

Chad came crashing through the living room and pushed me towards the sliding glass doors. _–Just go!-_ I didn't need to be told again.

I turned and fled, smashing into the glass, shattering it. My paws pounded on the ground as I raced across the back yard and into the woods.

* * *

_**Well, that was an eventful chapter. Probably not as eventful as the last few chapters of this story that have been written. (Yes, this story is already up to chapter 23 on other websites.) **_

_**So anyway, I just want you to know that you should totally review and favorite this story :)**_


	3. Michael and A Rogue

_**And chapter 3 is up for you now. I'm thinking I'll be posting one-three chapters a day until I've got all of them up. Once we reach that point, it might take me a while to update it, so my apologies in advanced. **_

_**Anyways, read and review! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Michael and A Rogue**_

I paced around the living room in my house, glancing out the window facing the backyard for at least an hour since I arrived back home and I was already drenched in my own worry.

Feet came pounding down the stairs and my little brother, Michael, appeared around the corner. He was carrying a mug and he sipped it as he plopped onto the couch, an eyebrow raised. He was clearly uninterested in what was worrying me, so I scoffed and focused on my pacing.

"What's up with you?" he finally asked after a few minutes. I glanced at him, but didn't say anything, and walked towards him.

"When you find your mate," I began. "You'll understand what's up with me."

I turned around and stormed down the hallway to the back door with Michael following me. I flung the door open, making it hit the wall with a thump and a crack appeared on the wall. Michael muttered something about dad killing me, but I didn't care.

I ran forward and leaped into the air, my bones changing into those of a wolf. I turned as I heard Michael stop walking to see him standing with a shock expression on his face. I gave him what I thought would be a smirk and the mug fell from his hands, breaking on the ground. His mouth opened and closed it as he tried to find something to say, looking like a fish out of water.

I rolled my eyes , turned, and started towards the woods, hearing a faint "Oh my God," as I entered the tree line.

He'll find out soon enough what shifting was like because his sixteenth birthday was in two days. I remember when I first changed, which was a year ago, and it was painful.

_Flashback_

_I smiled down at the cake that my parents set down before me on the mahogany table. I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking of a wish that came quickly to my mind, before blowing out the candles after everyone was done singing _Happy Birthday_ to me. After everyone was done with the cake, we went into the living room and opened presents._

_A while later, I sat in the middle of our backyard, the grass a shining silver underneath the full moon. I felt a shudder pass through my body and my heart started to race as I jumped up, looking around me at the ground. Another shudder passed through me and I tried to suppress a scream of pain. My bones started morphing and- let me tell ya- it hurt like a bitch._

_I listened as the clothes that I was wearing ripped off of my changing body. _Aw, man! I liked those jeans!

_I finally fell to the ground, landing on my side as I panted. I whined in pain. _Wait, did I just say whined? Yes, whined.

_When I stood up and looked around, I noticed my vision was much more sophisticated and clearer than before. My ears twitched and I could hear distant sounds. It was the weirdest thing in the world and when I looked over my shoulder, I noticed that my fur was white with grey specks. I was now a werewolf._

_My mother had come running out of the house with my father close behind her. They saw me standing there as a wolf and my mother smiled brightly. How could she smile at a time like this?! I was a werewolf for Christ's sake!_

_Then, something I never though would happen, happened._

_Both of my parents shifted in front of my eyes. My mother ended up being a dark grey wolf and my father, a jet-black wolf._

_I stood there, wide eyed, staring at my parents until my father lifted his head and let out a howl. My mother lifted her head and did the same, and, after a moments hesitation, I followed their lead, lifting my head up and letting out a long howl._

_End of flashback_

The pounding of my feet echoed throughout the forest I was running in. Thinking I could hear a second set of paw-steps, I turned around, only to see that there was no one there. Peering through the trees, I made sure that nothing was there, then turned and started running once more.

I saw a flash of a russet pelt in the undergrowth ahead and I let out a growl as I slowed down until I was trotting, looking around. Only then did I notice the russetol wolf pelting towards me.

I moved too late.

They bowled me over and I let out a yelp of surprise, but I didn't let it faze me. Jumping to my feet, I looked at it closely with narrowed eyes.

I could feel my anger bubbling up inside of me as my eyes trailed over its matted pelt and yellow teeth. I suppressed a shiver as it let out a growl. It was a rogue and I didn't want it trespassing on my territory.

_She_ wanted out, and I knew I shouldn't let her take control because I would go at this rogue until it was dead.

_They're jumping,_ she warned.

Leaping forward, I collided with them in mid-air, letting out rumbling growls and snarls as we fell to the ground in a mound of teeth and claws. My head lurched forward and I tore away a chunk of their flesh.

_She_ was going crazy, wanting to take control, but I didn't let her. I didn't want to kill this wolf; I just wanted it to learn its lesson.

_Watch out! _She snapped, baring her teeth at me. _Do you want this packless fleabag to kill you?! _

My eyes widened slightly as the rogue's jaws snapped shut only a few inches away from my face, saliva flying off of the jaws as they closed.

My head jerked back, but then shot forward before I bit down on the side of their face. They yelped loudly in pain and I didn't let go; I just held on like it was my toy and someone was trying to take it away from me.

I finally felt them relax and go limp. I knew this trick all too well, so I let out a warning growl as I slowly stepped away, eyeing the wolf that lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

They didn't move and I pinned my ears back, letting a snarl rip through the silence.

I shifted back, feeling a little embarrassed that I didn't have any clothes, but, eh, what the heck? As long as they didn't perv on me in my birthday suit I guess it was okay.

"I want you to leave here and never come back," I snarled, a growl rumbling in my chest. "I hope I've showed you a lesson. Now, go!"

They didn't hesitate to leave. They jumped to their paws and bolted like a bullet towards where the edge of my territory was.

With that problem gone, I went wolf once more and continued on towards Chad's pack house.

I approached Chad's house slowly, looking for any signs of life. I didn't see anyone outside, so I cautiously headed inside.

There was shattered glass scattered around the floor from where I crashed through the sliding glass doors, the shattered living room doorway where Chad had barreled through, the flat screen TV was smashed and laying on the floor, the once beautiful coffee table was now a pile of splintered wood and pieces of glass, there were large holes in the walls, and the worst part?

There was absolutely no one in the house.

My heart felt like it broke in two. No one was in the house. I couldn't believe it.

_She_ wanted to freak out and go mange on anyone who came close. I could hear her whimpering in my head.

I lifted my head and let out a long, heart-breaking howl.

* * *

_**Well then. Chad is gone and so is everyone else. I honestly don't know where everyone else went, but I'm sure that they're also looking for they're Alpha. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and enjoy the rest that are to come. :)**_


	4. Finding Chad

_**Hey guys! Chapter four is here for you! I was in West Virginia this weekend so I didn't have access to any electronics because we were camping. Anyways, I now have sunburn and decided to use this time of my pain and give you another chapter to **__**The Wolf Within **__**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Finding Chad_**

I set my head down on my paws, whining slightly as I moved my gaze around the outside of the house. The patch of grass that I was laying on was soft and lush, making a perfect pillow for me to rest on.

Hearing the gravel of the driveway crunch under feet, I jumped up, fur bristling, and let out a growl as I turned. To my surprise, it was Michael.

I perked my ears up and tilted my head, waiting for him to speak, but he just sighed and sat down beside me. Slowly lying down beside him, I rested my head on his legs as he reached out a hand and stroked my fur.

"Why are you here?" He asked after a few moments of silence. I looked at him with a _duh_ expression on my face, then it clicked inside his head. "Oh, yeah. You can't talk while in wolf form, can you?" _Yes, using mind-link, but you haven't shifted yet, so I can't speak with you. But we aren't in the same pack anymore anyway, so it's not like it matters._

I shook my head softly before looking back at the house. It was as if my heart broke in two _again_ at the sight of the broken house.

A soft breeze was blowing, ruffling my fur, and birds chirped softly in the distance.

_Why are they so joyful? _My wolf asked.

I mentally shrugged. I then felt a longing to go somewhere, like someone was trying to pull me towards it.

I lifted my head and perked my ears, straining to hear anything.

"Autumn?" Michael asked, "What is it, girl?"

I turned my gaze on him, glaring. A faint howl sounded, but it was so faint, I thought I imagined it. I whipped my head towards the tree line, perking my ears once more. A few seconds later, I heard it again, and my wolf started going crazy.

I jumped to my paws and bolted towards the edge of the woods where the lush grass ended.

The brown, dry leaves crunched underneath my paws as I raced through the forest, dodging around tall trees. The howl came again and I sped up until everything around me was a blur.

-_Chad!-_ I called out, desperately hoping that he would reply. –_Chad, can you hear me? Please be alright!- _A few moments passed and there was still no reply.

I whimpered slightly as a lump rose in my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second before opening them again.

Anger started boiling inside me and a red tint edged my vision. I growled long, and low. _No one hurts my mate! _

I never thought it was possible to go any faster than I was already going, but with a giant push of my paws, I was going the speed of a racecar. My anger was starting to get the best of me and my wolf was about to take control.

I burst into a large clearing, my head low as I pulled my lips back in a deadly snarl. Many wolves surrounded one unmoving form and they all turned their heads to look at me with blazing eyes.

One that was closets to Chad moved forward, letting out something that sounded like a chuckle, but was more bark than anything else. They shifted and I quickly looked away, not wanting to see them naked.

"Well, well, well," a masculine voice sneered. "What do we have here? The big bad wolf's mate coming to save the day?"

I growled again, pinning my ears back. I was too angry right now with these people for hurting my mate.

I let my inner wolf come out, and my boiling point snapped.

* * *

_**Ugh such a short chapter. Sorry :/ I believe that at the time I was writing this that I didn't have any ideas, but either way when I started this I was a horrible writer. Good thing I went back and fixed everything. :)**_

_**Anyways, Review and I will love you forever!**_


	5. Fighting My Way to the Top

_**Hey, fellow peeps! I have chapter five here for you. Hopefully it is better than the last one. I only have about ten reads on this story, but more people seem to like them on the other websites it's on. :/**_

_**Anyway, read and review *sighs***_

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Fighting My Way to the Top_**

I lurched forward, opening my jaws wide as the man shifted back into wolf form. We slammed into each other and I sent him tumbling backwards. He quickly got to his feet and let out a rumbling growl as the wolves around us barked him encouragements. He had no idea how angry I was- how angry _she_ was.

Leaping forward, I bit down on his shoulder and squeezed until my teeth hit bone. I latched on, growling as I yanked my head back, tearing away a chunk of flesh.

He yelped in pain, but it quickly turned into a growl as he twisted his head, snapping his jaws shut only inches away from my face.

I let out a deadly snarl, letting it go on as I attacked him again and again. I lashed out with my front paws and gave him a nice blow on his muzzle. Before he could retaliate, I sunk my teeth into the side of his face, letting snarls and growls rip through the air.

He tugged his head back, trying to get out of my grip, but each time he tugged, I tightened my hold.

He finally stopped moving, going limp in my jaws, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I let go, stepping back, then darted forward and latched onto his throat. Iron-tinted blood gushed into my mouth and I tried not to swallow it as I gave threatening growls at anyone who tried to come close. I didn't want to give up my kill to these stupid people.

I heard a moan come from my left and I turned my head, the growls that were rumbling in my chest quickly stopping at the sight of Chad.

I whined slightly before stepping away from the dead wolf by my feet, which was now changing back into human form.

Crossing the short distance to the line of wolves, I growled lowly at them, teeth bared. They slowly stepped back, making a pathway for me so I could reach Chad easier.

I felt their eyes burning into my pelt as I settled down beside him, letting out whines as I nuzzled my nose into his fur.

He shifted slightly and let out a whimper of pain.

I lifted my head, gazing around at the wolves surrounding me. I expected them to be looking at me with hatred and loathing, but I didn't find any coldness in their eyes. No, they were looking at me with awe.

The realization of what I had just done clicked inside my head. I had just killed their Alpha. So…what does that make me?

A second passed.

Then another.

_Oh, crap._

_-Calm down,-_ Chad soothed, his voice sounding soft inside my head. –_You're not their Alpha. They'd have to join the pack.-_ I let out an internal sigh of relief.

I lifted my head and perked my ears, staring at my mate with wide eyes as he slowly and shakily stood up. My racing heart started to slow down as he looked at me reassuringly, giving me what looked like a small smile.

He shifted into human form, letting out small yelps of pain as he did so. I stood up and pressed my head against his side before stepping away.

"Any of you who wants to join my pack, come stand behind me," Chad said, his voice firm.

A few wolves instantly moved forward. I turned and looked at them once they were behind us and nodded to them. Others were more hesitant, but eventually, we had a good number of wolves behind us.

I stood, facing them, letting my gaze roam around them. None of them met my eyes.

"Anyone else?" Chad asked. No one moved, so he changed back into wolf form.

He tossed his head towards the edge of the woods before bounding towards them. I took off after him, my paws pounding against the ground, kicking up dirt and grass in my wake. The newest pack members follow suit, keeping up with Chad and I easily.

A while later we were all sitting in the somewhat destroyed living room in the pack house. The wolves that had just joined were looking around the room and at the older pack members who were set at every exit. Each new wolf was making hesitant movements, and one kept shooting glances at me and it made me feel uncomfortable.

Setting a hand on Chad's shoulder, I smiled slightly at him. "I'm going to go get something to drink," I said, nodding towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

He looked at the multiple people sitting on the many couches before nodding. "Sure," he sighed, smiling down at me. "Get me a Pepsi."

I wrinkled my nose, but nodded before turning and heading out of the living room, through the foyer, and into the kitchen. Pepsi wasn't my favorite beverage, but I guess I'd have to deal with it for Chad.

Opening the large, double door, silver colored fridge, my eyes gazed around the inside until they landed on the cans of Pepsi at the back. Reaching my hand inside, I wrapped my fingers around it then set the can on the counter before grabbing a Mountain Dew for myself.

"New members, huh?" A voice sounded from the kitchen door a moment before I heard the slam of it shutting. I looked over to see Luke sitting down on one of the stools at the island.

I nodded. "Yeah," I sighed before cracking open my can and taking a few gulps. I let out a refreshed sigh before looking at him and smiling. "At least the pack is growing, right?" It was sarcastic; he knew that it was.

Luke rolled his eyes, his face breaking into a grin. "We're already the biggest pack in the _country. _Remind me, again: why in the hell do we need more members? Please, _enlighten _me."

I shrugged and grinned as well before grabbing another Pepsi out of the fridge. Tossing it over him, I turned and headed out of the kitchen while calling over my shoulder, "I have _no_ idea!"

Luke laughed loudly, then I heard the crack on an opening soda can.

* * *

_**Well, this chapter wasn't that eventful, unless you count the fact that Autumn fought with another wolf. Anyways, review. *sighs***_


	6. Introductions Are Made

_**So, when I was writing this chapter it took me for-freaking-ever to come up with twenty names. Yes, I did use the name Tris from the Divergent series. No, the name does not belong to me :3**_

_**Also, all copyrights of this story are to me (Dobby's Minion is at Hogwarts) All names are mine. Even the title. Thankies and have a great day.**_

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Introductions Are Made_**

Walking back into the living room, I handed Chad his Pepsi before plopping down on the surprisingly untouched recliner. Chad had his arms folded across his chest and he clenched and unclenched his jaw as his gaze traveled across the twenty people sitting around the living room.

"Okay," he said, his voice almost a growl. "I want to know names, and I want to know them _now_. That way, we can get better _acquainted_."

The people shared uncertain glances, but eventually, one stood up and cleared their throat. It was a girl, pretty too. She had dusty brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin.

"I-I'm Samantha," she stuttered. "Y-you can call me S-Sam. This," she motioned towards five people sitting beside her. "Is Jon, Mike, Jillian, Holly, and Seth." Swallowing, she stepped hesitantly towards the other couch and the six people that were crowded on it. "April, June, Oliver, Brady, Quinn, and Lilly." She pointed to a couple sitting on the floor. "Carla and Ronnie."

"I'm Harley," a gruff voice spoke up from near the sliding glass doors. I looked over to see a man leaning against the wall. He stood up straight and pointed to two guys standing near him. "That's Dave and Hunter. That little girl there," he said, nodding towards a young girl, who was probably a year younger than I was, that was sitting on the floor by Lilly's feet. "Is Ivy. Those two-" Harley nodded to two girls sitting by the pile of rubble that used to be the coffee table. "-are Tris and Kira."

Chad nodded and looked at each member individually. "Alright. Thank you, Sam, Harley. I appreciate it." Harley nodded and Sam looked down before sitting on the arm of the couch.

I watched as Jon grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked down at him and gave him a small smile.

"This is the pack house," Chad continued. "Some of you have cause all the damage that was done. I want it cleaned up," he said politely. No one moved. "Now!" He growled, his Alpha tone leaking into his voice.

All the new pack members instantly got up and started to move about, cleaning up the mess that they had made. Ivy, however, stayed still, sitting in the spot she was before, as she stared at Chad with wide eyes. I hesitantly moved towards her and sat down beside her.

"You okay?" I asked softly, tilting my head down to look at her face. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes and shook her head as tears tumbled down her cheeks. "Aw, sweetie," I sighed, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay. I won't let him or anyone hurt you, okay?" I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

She wiped away a few stray tears and nodded. "O-okay," she said and I smiled slightly. "I…I trust you."

At least half an hour later, I had an arm wrapped protectively around Ivy as I watched Dave sweep up the last of the shattered coffee table. My gaze followed him as he walked out of the living room to toss it in the trashcan as Sam and Holly came back in. They stopped in front of me and looked down, not daring to meet my gaze.

"C-can we go and get our clothes and other stuff from our houses if we're going to be living here?" Sam asked, still not looking up.

"Yeah, sure," I said as I nodded. "If you want, you girls can stay at my house."

Holly looked up at me. "You mean you don't live with your mate and Alpha?"

I shook my head as I rolled my eyes. "Of course not. I'm Autumn Tyler. No one is the boss of me. Plus, we aren't fully mated yet, so I don't really see a problem in not listening to him."

I felt Ivy tense beside me. "Y-you mean,' she began, looking up at me in shock. "You don't listen to your Alpha?" She shared a glance with Sam and Holly. "That's not a good thing to do."

I scoffed and shook my head. "He won't hurt me, Ivy. Trust me."

Just then, Chad walked into the living room, his hands shoved into his front pockets. He had a giant grin plastered on his face and my yes widened while I leaned away from him.

"What are you planning?" I asked warily, raising an eyebrow. He didn't say anything, the grin still on his face as he moved closer. "Chad," I warned as he took his hands from his pockets and wrapped them around my waist, picking me up from where I sat. Shocks of electricity ran through my body as he hugged me to his chest. "Why are you hugging me? Did something happen?"

He chuckled. "No," he whispered in my ear. "I just love you."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach when he said those three words.

Acting like it was nothing new, I patted his back. "I love you, too. Now, down, doggie." I felt a rumble rip through his chest. "Sorry!" I gasped, remembering that werewolves didn't like to be called dogs, even though I'm a werewolf myself. "Okay, down boy!"

He unwrapped his arms and he let me down before looking at me with amusement glittering in his eyes. I narrowed mine and lightly smacked him in the arm before walking away and into the kitchen. Surprisingly, Luke was still there and, low and behold, Jay and Wes had joined him. _Jeesh, it's like they own the place._

_-Well, it is the pack house, Autumn,-_ Wes pointed out. I narrowed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. _–So childish.-_

_-Shut up,-_ I snapped playfully. This caused all three of them to laugh lightly.

"Never," chuckled Luke. I rolled my eyes before sitting in the stool across form him and picking up a slice of the orange that he had peeled. "Hey!"

I laughed as I bit into it, letting the citrusy flavors envelope my mouth. "Yum," I mumbled, licking my lips.

A loud, high-pitched voice then echoed throughout the house. "Oh, Chaddy!" I groaned and let a growl escape my lips. Nelly. And she probably brought Manda with her, too. "We're back from shopping!"

"No one cares!" His sing-songy voice sounded from the living room and Nelly gave a surprised _ugh._

I heard her heels clicking on the floor a moment before she appeared in the doorway. She stopped under the doorframe with Manda peeking over her shoulder.

Nelly gave a snarl of disgust. "Chad, what the hell is that _mutt_ doing here?" She growled, her voice low.

I smiled brightly at her before answering the question meant for Chad. "I'm your Alpha's mate you dumb bitch, so let me ask you, _Blondie, _what the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Nelly's jaw dropped open in silent shock and Manda covered her mouth to hide her smile. I smirked and turned away from Nelly as Luke, Jay, and Wes roared into laughter.

* * *

_**If you all are offended by the language, I'm sorry. But that is why I have made the rating the way it is, that way I don't get in trouble for doing such things. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Review! **_


	7. A Very Angry Nelly

**So, I hope that ya'll ain't mad at me for not updating in a while. I don't really have access to a laptop now since school's out, but I'm trying! :) Don't stay mad at me forever! Anyways, here's chapter seven for ya!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_  
_**A Very Angry Nelly**_

"You little bitch," Nelly gasped as she stormed towards me. "You have no right to talk to me like that. You aren't the alpha's mate or else he would be near you right now."

I shook my head as I rolled my eyes and smirked. Luke let out a snort, trying to contain his laughter. Grabbing another slice of his orange, I stood up and faced Nelly, letting out an annoyed sigh. She stopped in front of me, her fists clenched tight and her green eyes were blazing with anger.

"Oh?" I asked, amusement tinting my tone. "Then why is he red faced with anger right behind you."

I heard laughter from the three boys behind me as Nelly went wide eyed with fear, but her eyes instantly went into narrowed slits.

"You lying, little slu-" She got cut off when Chad grabbed her throat from behind and threw her across the kitchen.

Nelly let out a scream of surprise a moment before she slammed into the far wall. She watched with wide, fear-filled eyes as Chad stormed up to her, his face a boiling red. If we were in a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of his ears.

"Never," He boomed, "Never speak to your Alpha female that way!" Nelly gulped. "_Do. You. Hear. Me?"_Nelly nodded, her eyes still wide.

Chad turned back around, his brown eyes jet-black as he walked up to me and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. My arms instictively wrapped around his waist and I felt the tensing of his muscles decrease. He sighed, his breath stirring my hair, before he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

He turned, shooting one last glare at Nelly before he exited the kitchen, probably going back into the living room again. Eve and Carter entered and glanced at Nelly before shaking their heads and heading out into the backyard. As soon as they were gone, Nelly jumped up and glared at me, letting out rumbling growls. I just let out a huff before sitting back down beside Wes who was now digging into the chocolate cake that was sitting in the fridge. Grabbing a fork, I started to help him devour the chocolatey goodness.

"So," Jay started as Nelly walked out of the room, letting out grumbles. "Have you...completed...the mating process yet?"

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised as I drew my fork between my lips, getting all of the chocolate icing off the fork. Shaking my head, I took another bite.

I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling as I tried to fall asleep. It never came. Sighing with annoyance, I grabbed my laptop and brought up the internet browser. Seeing that I had a new email, I opened it up.

**Received Tue. 9:58 pm**

_You're such a little bitch. You payed him to do that to me, I just know it. That is the pack house. I'm aloud to be there you slut, so, let me ask you a question. Why don't you meet me tomorrow in school? I'll show you how to fight._

_xoxo Nellyboo _

I sent a message back to her with anger boiling inside me.

**Sent Tue. 1:32 am**

_How about I teach _you _to fight? Right. Now._

I growled lowly as I read over the message she sent me at least ten more times. I could hear shuffling out in the hall and knew it was either Michael or my dad. Swinging open my bedroom door, I glared at the dark figure as they came closer to my room. They stepped into the light and I saw that it was my dad.

"Autumn," he breath, his voice sounding tired. "Why are you up?"

I shrugged as I stared down the hall, my feet pounding on the floor. "I couldn't sleep," I called over my shoulder. "Why don't you read the email that's up on my computer," I added when he asked me where I was going. "I'm paying someone a little visit." I ended with a snarl, letting it rip through the still air as I threw open the front door.

* * *

**Oooohhh crap! What do you think is gonna happen? I'm genuinely interested in what you guys think is gonna happen. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Make sure to review! :)**


	8. A Fight Worth Waiting For

**Hey guys! It's been two days since my last update and so here's chapter eight for ya! I honestly don't really have anything to say, so...go ahead and read on! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**A Fight Worth Waiting For**_

My breath came out in misty puffs as I angrily walked towards Nelly's house. I should be shivering, but since I was a werewolf and too worked up, I wasn't. It was around forty degrees on this October night as I walked along the side of the road.

I heard a car coming in the distance and the lights shone from behind me as they pulled over, coming to a stop. The door slammed shut as the person started walking after me. I didn't dare turn around. I was too angry; my eyes were black and I was shaking with anger.

They didn't say anything, just kept following me and the occasional scuff of their shoes on the pavement notified that they were still there. The woods around the road gradually grew closer together, shutting out the light of the moon. I looked to the side, looking at them through the corner of my eyes. They were slightly tall and they were wearing a hoodie, so I couldn't see their face. Without turning to face them fully, I stopped, and they did, too.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. They didn't answer, didn't even look up…just stayed in the same spot not moving an inch. "Well?" I demanded, my patience wearing thin. They let out a small sigh before the scuff of their shoes as they came closer. "I don't have time for you to be silent. Speak!"

They stopped behind me and I felt their jacket brush my back. Their breath felt hot on the back of my neck and it send shivers down my spine. I discreetly sniffed the air and recognized the scent at once. I rolled my eyes as I turned around and pulled their hood back.

"Why are you following me?" I asked him, looking into his brown eyes.

He cracked a smile. "I know you're going to beat her up," he said, shrugging. "I wanted to see it happen."

I sighed and turned away from Chad, starting down the road once more, my bare feet slapping down on the black pavement.

A little while later, I stood on Nelly's front lawn, glaring at the front door. My bare feet felt cold in the dew-covered grass and I shivered as Chad's arms slunk around my waist, pulling me against his chest. White puffs came from out mouths as we started towards the front porch, our fingers linked together. I opened up my mind and hoped that Nelly's guard was down.

-_Nelly,- _I growled. –_Wakey, wakey, bitch.-_

I heard her groan inside my mind, mumbling sleepily and tossing threats at me. I ignored them as I shoved the front door off its hinges and stomped up the stairs, making as much noise as possible. I heard an angry shout from one of the rooms as I passed it, guessing it was Nelly's brother.

The door flew open and an angry Baden came out. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded. "I'm trying to sleep, for Christ's sake!"

I cast him a grin over my shoulder. "And I'm about to beat the living shit out of your sister. Wanna watch?"

I heard a "hell yeah" as I continued to the door at the end of the hall, knowing it was Nelly's because it was pink and had "Nelly's Room" written on it.

Stopping outside the door, I turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door, sticking my head inside.

"Nelly," I breathed, wanting to sound like I wasn't going to wake her with a bunch of noise now. I opened the door the rest of the way and walked over to the bed where her sleeping figure lay. "Nelly." I said her name again as I stopped right by her bed and leant close down to her ear. "_Nelly!" _I screeched it at last.

She screamed and sat up quickly, causing herself to fall off of the bed and land on the floor with a _thud. _She glared up at me with sleepy, green eyes as I smirked down at her. Something must have clicked inside her head because in the next moment, she was jumping up and reaching towards my throat.

I jumped back as Chad stepped towards Nelly, who had landed wrong and fell, letting out warning growls. I shot him a glare as Nelly got up and tried to go for my throat again, but I grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall beside me.

Some of the drywall cracked and crumbled to the floor as she pulled her head back out, rubbing the top. I smiled with fake warmth at her as she let out a snarl before flashing forward and slamming into me, sending me flying backwards. I hit the wall on the other side of the room with a _smash._ Sliding to the floor with chunks of plaster falling down beside me, I looked up at Chad before shaking my head and cracking an amused smile.

"Ouch," I muttered, sarcasm dripping off of my voice. The smile vanished as I stood back up and brushed off my jeans, glancing at Nelly from the corner of my eyes as I did so.

Bunching my hand in a tight ball, I stormed towards her and sent a flying fist right into her jaw. A _crack_ ricocheted around the room when my fist connected with the hard bone. She let out a muffled scream as her eyes went wide from the pain. Her jaw stuck out at an awkward angle and I knew, instantly, that it was broken.

Baden and Chad shared an _Ooh_ as they flinched back and started laughing. I smiled slightly before throwing another fist at her face, this time hitting her in the side of the head instead. She slumped to the ground, unconscious, before I turned around and walked over to Chad and Baden who were leaning against the doorframe.

Chad smiled warmly at me while Baden gazed at his sisters unmoving figure. "Damn," he muttered as he looked up at me and Chad. "Little girl can fight."

I fixed him with a hard glare. "I'm not a little girl."

He flashed me a grin. "To me you are," he chuckled before giving me a noogie.

I pushed him away roughly, "Get off of me," I snapped. "Or little girl will rip your head off." I huffed before storming out of Nelly's room and down the hallway.

I heard a chuckle from Chad then a grunt before Baden and Chad followed me down the hall. I assumed that Baden hit Chad, from the sound of it.

Before I could exit the house, a hand closed around my wrist and electricity shot through my body. I turned around to face Chad and I looked up. He smile down at me, his brown eyes holding amusement. I slightly smiled back at him, tiredness finally overwhelming me as my eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

**Well, then. That was a little interesting, to say the least. I think I wrote that a bit well...meh. Whatevs. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	9. Meeting An Old Foe

**Hey everyone! Chapter nine for The Wolf Within is here to stay! :3 Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_Meeting An Old Foe_**

I woke up in a warm, soft bed in a room that was unfamiliar. That was when I finally felt the arms wrapped around my waist. I smile and, without opening my eyes, wiggled around so I was facing him. His arms tightened around my waist, crushing me against his chest.

"Oof." It was muffled, but he heard it.

He chuckled loudly. "Sorry," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes as he pulled away and got out of the bed. My eyes trailed down his muscled shoulders and back and I smiled, knowing that this God with a smokin' hot body was mine.

-_Dude! Autumn,-_ Chris shouted in my head, his voice full of disgust. –_I don't need to see that!-_

I laughed out loud as I realized my guard was down. –_Sorry!-_

I slid into my seat in Mr. Bodener's classroom to have Manda, who sat in front of me now, turn around and tilt her head as the corner of her mouth twitched. The look on her face made a smirk creep onto my face. Rolling my neck and tilting it to crack it, I looked pointedly at her, waiting for her to speak.

She didn't.

All she did was turn around, whip out a notebook and pen, and started to write down everything Mr. Bodener was saying about the lesson we were going to be learning today.

I groaned inwardly. This was going to be a very long day.

Chad plopped into the seat next to me before leaning over to whisper in my ear. "When we get back to the pack house," he whispered. "I want you to dress your best."

I looked at him with my brows furrowed in confusion, but I nodded anyway and turned back around to face the board. I started to copy down the problems and notes Mr. Bodener had written on the board.

After about forty-five minutes of cramming Pre-Calc and Trig notes into my head, the bell finally rang and I darted out of the room, heading straight towards the large double doors that lead to the lobby. I was giddy and nervous for whatever Chad was going to do this evening. I wanted to get back to the pack house as fast as I could; maybe even before Chad got there.

"Hey, Autumn!" Someone shouted my name and I spun around, seeing a girl that's in my Western Civ class.

Natalie. She waved at me and smiled brightly. She may be a girly-girl, not as much as Manda and Nelly, but she was cool…and new.

I plastered a happy look on my face and waved back as she weaved her way through the crowd to get to me. "Hey, Natalie. What's up?"

She stopped in front of me and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "I heard Chad Newton was going to take you out for a fancy dinner!" She squeaked.

I chuckled lightly as I turned around with Natalie following me into the lobby. "So that's what he meant." I turned and looked at her with a smile playing on my lips. "Want to come to my house and help me pick out an outfit?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes! Definitely!"

I smiled as we made our way out into the parking lot and to my car. She said a goodbye and started to head away towards her black camero.

As she turned away, I sniffed the air. Definitely a werewolf…and she's not in the pack. No scent of our pack on her.

I sniffed the air again and I felt my lips pull back into a snarl and a low growl emerged from my parted lips. It was the rogue I fought the other day.

"Wait! Natalie!" I called, darting forward and grabbing her wrist. She turned and looked at me. I brought my voice down to a growl. "I though I told you to never come back onto this territory?"

Misunderstanding flashed across her eyes before she tried to discretely sniff the air. Her eyes widened and she gulped.

_Yeah,_ I thought. _Be scared, runt._

* * *

**Meh, not very interesting, but oh well. I guess it was pretty much just a filler chapter. Anyways, hope you liked!**


	10. A Good Ole Fancy Dinner

**Hey guys! Here's chapter ten! Hope you like it!**

* * *

I sat in the leathered passenger seat as Chad opened my door like a chauffeur. I smiled gratefully at him as I climbed out before he shut the door and tossed the keys to the valet. I raised my eyebrows as my eyes skimmed over the outside of the restaurant, standing on the sidewalk in an awe-struck trance.

The front lawn was green, lush, and trimmed neatly. The large, glass windows were crystal clear, and the lights glowed warmly through the open doors. The stone walkway leading up the steps was breathtaking with intricate designs.

I stood there, gaping like an idiot in my knee-length, dark blue dress, as Chad chuckled and pulled me towards the two sets of double doors.

"This place is beautiful," I breathed as we approached the reddish-purple, wooden steps.

Chad rolled his warm, brown eyes as we entered the large building. The inside was even more breathtaking with dark, wooden looking walls, dim lights, tables with white tablecloths, lightly glowing candles in vases with clear marbles filling the vases, and eloquently designed plates, forks, spoons, and knives.

"Very beautiful." I couldn't keep the awe out of my voice as my eyes continued to scan everything inside.

We stopped in front of a podium where a tall man, with his black hair slicked back, was standing. He was wearing a black tux with a white undershirt and black bowtie. He grabbed two of the menus sitting in a little holder on the side of the podium.

"This way, please," he said, waving for us to follow him.

I did so, hoping Chad did, too, and let the man lead us to a table near the back of the restaurant. It had a dark violet, almost indigo, colored tablecloth with shining silverware and a little candle in the middle of the table that gave the area a soft glow. It was different than the others near the front, and this part of the restaurant was roped off with red velvet ropes.

Chad strode forward and pulled out one of the chairs, motioning for me to sit. I smile gratefully at him and took the seat before he pushed me towards the table.

A little while later, we had ordered our dinners and watched as the waiter approached with a large, round, shining silver tray. He set it down before revealing two amazing looking dishes before he set them on the table in front of us. I looked down at my food with hunger in my eyes. A satisfied, low growl escaped my parted lips as I licked them.

I had ordered the chicken Alfredo pasta which had steam rolling off of it. The chicken was cut into bite-sized pieces spread around the bowtie pasta, and the Alfredo sauce was neatly spooned onto the dish. It was making my mouth water by just looking at it.

Chad had gotten the New York style steak with cooked salmon. Steam was rolling off of his dish, too, and I could see the hunger shining in his eyes.

At the same time, we both picked up our forks and dug in.

After we were done eating, we left a tip, paid the bill, and headed out of the restaurant. Instead of driving home, we decided to walk home and headed towards the outskirts of town, hand in hand. Chad reassured me that the man who showed us our table was a pack member and would take the car home.

As the lights of the center of town started to fade away, I heard a grunt to my right and Chad's hand slipped away before I heard the thump of his body hitting the ground.

I stared into the black eyes of my captor. His lopsided grin was etched across his face as he brought his fist down again, hitting me in the face once more. Pain shot through my face as sparks danced across my vision.

I hung my head as he let out a cackle that sent chills crawling up my spine. The ground swayed beneath my feet before I collapsed, my world going black.

I wake up to the rhythmic sound of water dripping somewhere in the dark cell I was being held in. A small growl escaped my lips and I propped myself up on my elbows.

All of what happened last night came back to me in a flash:

Chad taking me to the restaurant, walking home, watching Chad being beat up while I struggled against someone's death grip, being punched over and over until I finally collapsed.

A small sob shook my shoulders and I let my head fall into my hands. Tears streamed down my face as I remembered being taken away from Chad against my will. I could feel myself getting weaker the longer I was away from my mate.

I heard a creak and knew that someone was coming. Footsteps came closer and I turned around, wiping away the tears as I did so. My captor, better known as Harley, who had betrayed us, stood outside of the bars, smirking down at me. Dave and Hunter stood at his side with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Stand up!" Harley spat, his muscles tensing. I flinched back, fear flashing across my eyes before I stood up, wobbly on my feet. I was weak and he knew it, so I wasn't able to fight back. "Stupid little slut. Think you're all high and mighty. You're so weak you can't even stand right!"

I looked down at the ground as Hunter and Dave strode forward, grabbing my upper arms in their large hands. I yelped in pain and a tear escaped as the two men drug me forward and out of the cell. Harley grabbed my chin and forced me to look up. He glared into my eyes, and I shot daggers back at him.

My nostrils were flaring and I could feel myself getting angry. I was glad that it was only these three that betrayed the Newton pack. Ivy, Sam, and Holly were becoming close with me and, even though we were the biggest pack in the country, we needed more members because of all the trouble we kept getting into.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Harley let out a growl before pulling away his hand. I saw this move coming and turned my head with the slap as his hand hit my cheek. That didn't work as well as I planned.

I let out a cry as the left side of my face exploded with pain.

-_Chad,-_ I cried in my mind. –_If you can hear my, please come with Luke, Saxon, and Baden and save me!-_

Dave and Hunter started walking forward, dragging me between them. I looked up slightly to see where they were taking me.

A large, steel door loomed ahead of me and I let out a whimper. Harley threw open the door that weighed at least three hundred pounds before Dave and Hunter shoved me forward. They shut the door and I was left in complete darkness.

I heard a growl from ahead and I let out a scream of terror as red eyes appeared all around me before they all darted forward.

* * *

**So what did ya'll think? I like it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! :/**


End file.
